Law And Lapdances
by Darkira
Summary: At his friend Rosalie's bachelorette party Edward the attorney meets Jasper the stripper. Things happen. My entry for the When Love Was New-contest. AH/AU/M for language/Jasper&Edward/No lemons but some fluff instead


**When Love Was New Contest**

**Title of Entry: **Law and Lapdances

**Your pen name: **Darkira

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit: When Love Was New C2 Community **  
http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/When_Love_Was_New_Contest_Entries/73614/

**Disclaimer:** Like my other stories, this one is the property of yours truly. However, all things Twi are owned by Stephenie Meyer. And yes, she might just accept this. Or maybe not.

**Rating:** M for language. Just to be sure.

* * *

The whole story is told from Edward's point of view.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

It all started from the bachelorette party for my hag Rosalie. I've known the girl since we were in kindergarten and she was my first kiss, first female sex partner (she did insist on me sleeping with a few other girls so that she'd know she didn't make me gay), my first room-mate and the first who I called when I finally figured out I was in love for the first time.

I knew her fiancé, Emmett, of course. She wasn't the cheerleader type but she ended up engaged to a jock type guy. A terribly intelligent jock, to be exact. I'm not complementing him because I have to as he is the love of my hag's life, but because he actually is one of the most intelligent and deep people I know. He just hides that well under the goofy jock exterior.

Anyhow, that night I was supposed to go to Rose's party. We had this funny thing going on, one of her girlfriends, Alice, was a lesbian and I was gay, so we'd swap in the middle of the evening. See, I was sent, at first, to the boys' party. I mean Emmett and his straight friends were having a party of their own that same night.

I don't know if Rose wanted me to keep an eye on Em or not, but I was half of the night at Emmett's bachelor-party anyhow. Alice was of course with the girls. The master idea of someone, I don't know who and if I did I would probably thank that person, was that once we got to be slightly drunk and the strippers would get to their respective parties, me and Alice would swap.

See, it wasn't like I would enjoy seeing a female rub her tits on Emmett's...I don't really want to think about that. And hey, I've already seen it more than once. Even though those tits are Rosalie's and I've seen them as much as I've seen my own..oh now I'm sidetracked. My point was that I didn't really care for females, thus spending an hour of watching a female stripper was not my idea of a fun night, no matter how drunk I was.

The same thing was going on with Alice. She would not really care for the male stripper the girls were going to drool all over. So thus the swapping in the middle. We met at the lobby of the hotel, Alice and I. She was giggly, more than a bit tipsy and promised me she'd punch the hell out of any of the lads if they'd touch her. Right now she was drunk, horny and wanted to see some 'boobies' like she so eloquently put it.

We hugged and she went to the elevator I had just come out of. Speaking of coming out, everyone pretty much knew I was gay. Like in the whole city. I was the first openly gay attorney in the city and even though I was gay, I wasn't...ecstatic. Okay, that was a totally random movie-reference. Sorry.

I mean that as you've already gathered, I have this playful side. But I'm not your average flamboyant gay man. You don't see me prancing around in...here I go again.

I was supposed to tell you how I met the love of my life.

So, where was I...

Oh right, so I was slightly drunk myself, not a big surprise there. Somehow straight guys, your friends or not, try to drink the poor gay guy under the table sooner or later. To prove they are more...male. I had escaped that faith, barely, and I wasn't too drunk to enjoy the show.

I wasn't as enthusiastic about the cliché as Alice was, but I knew this should be interesting. Eye candy was something I didn't get too much these days.

I hadn't had any sex in months at that point. It was something I did out of choice and I could have had as much ass as I wanted but I didn't really. I had done the whole mandatory picking guys out from a club or being picked up-thing. For years. I was thirty and I had had more than hundred and fifty male sex partners. Three women. One of them was Rosalie.

So, having done enough of slutting around I had decided to stop doing that and wait for someone I'd actually care about for more than a shag or a few. Thus the dry period and the interest of seeing a mostly-naked male body in front of me.

We had all opted on making the male stripper-experience as much of a cliché as possible. It was supposed to be a lot of fun and the variety of strippers out there was actually quite wide. So someone called a few of them and asked for your typical, cliché show.

What we got I'll never forget.

I was sitting there, surrounded by squealing girls, in a hotel bar that had a few tables and a stage. It was a private occasion so the doors to the rest of the place were closed. Good. Though the rest of the guests would probably have guessed what was going on on the other side of those doors when the most used stripper song began to play.

Come on, guess what it was. Seriously.

So, we sat there, in a half circle, I was on the other end of the row because I was the observer and we didn't know how the stripper would take it that a guy was there with the girls. Rosie had of course tried to get me sit next to her but I had given those places to the other girls. So Bella sat on her left and Jessica on her right and they were all so excited.

Suddenly there was a gasp and a squealing sound when the spotlight was pointed to the center stage. And out came him. In the rhythm of You Can Leave Your Hat On. In a policeman uniform. He was maybe 6'4", moved like he was some sort of feline, he had a blonde, slightly curly hair and green eyes that seemed so flirtatious. His eyes were so lovely and his dimples when he grinned at each and every girl in the room...

Yet somehow, immediately, and I know this sounds silly, I was attracted to him in a whole other level. He was perfect.

I could go on about his number, which made the girls drool and squeal and be silly and girly and wonderful. He was, of course, left with just his hat on. Covering...you know.

Anyhow. He shot me a look when he gathered his clothes and since his belt was still around the not-so-blushing bride-to-be's neck, I took it and told Rose I'd take it to the guy instead of any of them going there to freak him out.

I walked to the backstage, a little room where he was getting dressed, and knocked on the partially open door. He didn't jump, probably used to this sort of thing, someone following him.

"You forgot this." I told him, holding on to his belt I had wrapped around my hand while walking.

"Oh, right. I hadn't packed all my stuff yet so... Thanks man." he said and pulled on a green hoodie to cover his white tank top that was sexier than the police outfit ever had been. He had pulled on jeans and looked just like any guy off the streets.

He tossed the belt to his bag where the rest of his stuff was, I could see a neatly folded officer's shirt.

"Good show. The girls loved it. So thanks." I grinned a bit as he was removing his CD from the system by the stage entrance.

"Yeah, did they really insist on you being there though? I mean...obviously you're straight." he said, glancing me from the corner of his eye as he fumbled to get the CD in to its case.

"Erm..what?" I managed to ask. Me, straight? Seriously now?

"I could nearly smell them but you didn't have as much as half a boner." he shrugged, matter of factly and I realised he was right.

Firstly, what the hell was wrong with me?? Secondly, why was a male stripper scouting the only male in the room for an erection??

"Erm...well I am as gay as a picnic basket. I'm very openly gay, which you would know if you read the papers." I said, realising too late I sounded like a posh prick. Lovely.

"Yeah, us strippers, we can hardly read." he just said, in a slightly snappy tone.

"Sorry, didn't mean it like that. It's just... I'm an attorney so I'm in the papers a lot and every now and then they try to add something about my orientation in to those articles." I tried to patch this as fast as possible.

"Really? I mean...an attorney?" he raised an eyebrow at me and looked at me from head to toe again.

"Yes, really. Edward Masen, attorney at law, nice to meet you." I said in my best attorney-tone, stretching out my hand to shake his.

His hand was larger than mine, though he was taller than me too so no wonder. The handshake was firm and send some sort of a jolt through my body.

"Jasper Whitlock, part time stripper, full time law student, new in town." he said in an amused tone.

You got to be shitting me...

"Oh...now that's interesting..." I managed and then realised I was still holding his hand and let go.

"So, you didn't like what you saw, Edward?" he asked, with a mischievous glint in his green eyes.

"I did. A lot. But...apparently I've lost my capability to be slightly drunk and objectify a man at the same time." I smirked and he chuckled at my phrasing.

"I sure as hell haven't, but then again I'm not drunk. Care to change that fact?" he asked as he was pulling the zipper of his bag and checking the room for his stuff. He pulled some sneakers on while I contemplated this.

He liked men, or men as well. Check.

He was a law student. Check.

He was drop dead gorgeous. Check.

He wanted me to get him drunk. Check.

"Yeah, I wanted a reason to bail early. The girl talk and when they begin to talk about their sex lives... I'd rather skip that anyway." I grinned a bit and he nodded.

"I have my car out back, you can probably use that door as well. Only opens from the inside." he pointed out a door in the end of a little corridor right outside the room.

"Sure." I smiled and he...licked his lips?

"I'll give you five minutes and then I'm off." he said and I nodded, walking away with...half of a boner like Jasper had so nicely put it.

I went to the girls who hadn't really noticed I was missing for so long. Rosalie had, I could tell, so she sneaked away from the others when they weren't paying attention and came to me.

"What the hell, Masen? Did you bang the stripper or something??" her words were only slightly slurred and she was more enthusiastic than mad at me.

"No. At least not yet. But he is waiting for me out back. Can I, please?" I asked and put on my most convincing and pleading puppy look.

"Can you go and get laid by a damn hot stripper guy?" she asked me and made that thoughtful tapping her finger to her lips-thing she knew annoyed me. "Well it is my party so I suppose you can be excused. It's for a good cause, getting my fag laid. Though I didn't really think you were in to all that right now, what changed?" she asked and before I could open my mouth she answered her own question: "Yeah...nevermind." and grinned before kissing my cheek, grabbing my ass and squeezing. "Go get him, tiger!" and then she giggled and turned to go to the girls.

Yeah, she's always like that when drunk. Trust me.

I sneaked out back and out of the door. As soon as I saw his car I froze. Holy fucking shit...

I went to the other side and got in the passenger's side.

"You might be the hottest guy I've ever met." I told him, looking around in his car.

"What, you a fan of the Winchesters?" he asked and chuckled when I nodded stunnedly.

So I was a fan of TV and a fan of cars and well, hot men. Here I was, sitting in a black 1967 Chevy Impala with a law student slash stripper who was pretty much the most interesting person I had met in...ever.

"Seriously. I think my half of a hard on just turned in to a full one." I said before I managed to catch myself.

"Oh...where did the first half come from? I remember you having none." he asked, smirking at my blushing.

What? I was _blushing_??

"Erm...you licked your lips at some point..." I mumbled.

Now I mumbled too?

I glanced at him as he very deliberately licked his lips.

I made a sound that was completely out of my control. A little almost a whining noise.

Jasper chuckled.

"Oh, forgot to ask, do you have any scotch at your place?" he asked suddenly and I nodded.

"Yeah, that's pretty much all I drink. Take a left there." I pointed the next crossroads.

We drove to my place, chatting a bit of his studies and my work and all that was common to us on that field.

I lived in a little house on the edge of the town. He seemed surprised when he parked his car on my driveway.

"What? A single gay attorney can't have a little grandma's house?" I chuckled and he smirked.

"Well I suppose strippers can't read either so we are even now." he pointed out and I had to grin back.

I was glad he wasn't offended. I would have been and I wasn't ashamed to admit it.

We got in, made ourselves comfortable in my little living room and I lit a fire in the fireplace, both because I loved that and because it was a bit chilly outside at this time of the year.

He poured us some drinks and then we sat on the couch for a moment, just staring at the fire and enjoying the scotch.

"You know," I turned my head to look at him, I had to say this now, "I'm sort of celibate right now. I mean...you're hot and well...look at you...but..." I sighed and ran my fingers through my strange untamed bronze hair.

"Hmm..." he said and looked at me, tilting his head thoughtfully. "So you're saying you're not going to fuck me tonight?" he asked and I could see his eyes sparkling a bit.

"I think that's pretty much what I'm saying." I nodded and smiled a bit before taking a sip from my glass. "You see...I used to do this a lot. Picking guys up and the whole nine yards... I fucked around a lot. Like...a _lot_. " I could tell he wanted to ask how many was a lot but he didn't. "So I stopped maybe...three months ago. I just decided I'd wait. For someone I'd actually like for real." I said and I blushed. Again.

"Hmm..." he said again and there was a silence for a while. "I admire that. I mean obviously you can probably get who you want but you choose not to do it. I've never slept around that much, not even back home. It's not something I've ever enjoyed really. I was raised to be a good southern gentleman. Even when I came out to my parents, they told me that changed nothing. I should be who I was no matter what. So I've only been with a few random guys and then the ones I've been in relationships with. It seems like my way to go about things." he said and shrugged.

"That sounds good. Though I would have never realised you were from the south." I told him and he chuckled.

"Yeah, well the accent is still there, darlin'. Just tryin' to hide it, that's all." he said in a very thick accent. "It really doesn't give me much credibility in the future in the courtrooms if I sound like Kevin Spacey in Midnight In The Garden Of Good And Evil, now does it?" he asked and now I had to chuckle.

"I can see a point there." I told him and then we began to talk about where he was from (not Savannah), how he had gotten to be a stripper, how I had been brave enough to become what I wanted to be instead of a doctor like my parents wanted me to be and so on.

He told that he had wanted easy cash and a friend had suggested stripping. He didn't get naked, he didn't allow groping and if he was paid extra he did lapdances but not the truly naughty kind because he 'didn't want to do anything mom Whitlock wouldn't approve of'. It wasn't as easy money as he had thought, psychologically speaking, but it still was easier than having a regular job in addition to studying.

We chatted about the subject and he answered my questions, somehow I was fascinated by it because it was sort of an alien thing to me. I ended up with a conclusion that what he did was just a way of making some cash. He paid his taxes too, which was admirable, as he could have easily skipped that part. He joked about being the most law-abiding stripper he knew.

He loved law. Just like I did. He had always been a fan of courtroom movies like A Time To Kill and A Few Good Men. It had been an easy pick for him to choose to go study law and he was one year from graduation.

Jasper was mature, smart and very witty, someone with a high sense of self and who he was. He was adamant of making things better for the GLBT-community but doing it from the inside of the system, not by declaring an open war against the system like some people preferred. We shared so many views it seemed impossible.

I told him I had no siblings, that my parents wanted me to become a doctor but I didn't find it interesting at all. I told him I was originally from Seattle and that my parents still lived there. I confessed him, eventually, about the amount of sexual partners I had had and he chuckled and said it was even more impressive for him now that I had stopped doing 'all that'.

He said Rose seemed like fun and that he would love to meet her and Emmett as well. That did warm my heart, as did his hysterical laughter when I told him how I had had to sleep with other girls to boost Rosalie's ego. Jasper was lovely company.

As the bottle of Jack Daniel's was running dry gradually, we moved in to subjects like TV and movies and music. We had quite a lot in common. It was really fun to speak with someone who shared so many interests with me. We had some plain old fashioned fun. It was refreshing.

When we were both drunk to boot, we managed to get in to my bedroom and without much making out while doing it, we got our clothes off. Both Jasper and I slept with our underwear on and in the morning at some point I woke up with his arm around my waist.

I had a massive hangover. I knew the JD had nothing to do with it. It was due to the few beers the guys had made me drink along with my usual scotch before I managed to escape their clutches. Whiskey never made me hung over, beer always did.

I smiled at Jasper. He looked so lovely laying next to me like that. I slid out of bed and went to relieve myself and to get some pills for my throbbing headache. When I got back with a glass of water and two more pills that I placed on Jasper's side of the bed on the bedside table, he was still asleep.

I went back to bed, not quite ready to meet the world with the headache. Apparently I fell asleep because the next thing I knew was that I was awake and there was a smell of breakfast in the air. My headache was gone and I could hear Jasper humming in the kitchen, along with my little radio that I usually had on when I cooked.

I got up and walked to the kitchen. I stayed there, watching him fry eggs and bacon in his boxers and then I realised he was singing along with Bette Midler. I chuckled and he whirled around.

"Okay, that was probably the most gay thing I've heard in a very long time." I told him as he grinned, blushed a bit and then walked to me.

"Thanks for the painkillers. They were a nice surprise." he grinned before he ducked his head to kiss me gently.

That was our first kiss. I didn't remember us kissing when we got to bed, it was more like grinding a bit against each other and squeezing here and there, but no kissing.

I nearly swooned.

"A gorgeous, smart guy who drives an Impala, loves all the same things I do, shares my choice of profession, has the sexiest accent ever and can hold his JD... Did I die and go to heaven?" I asked him and he swatted my arm before going to salvage the eggs he had temporarily forgotten. "And cooks when I'm hung over." I said went to put the coffee maker on.

"All you need to do is click it, I set it for you." he said and grinned over his shoulder. His eyes were twinkling and his dimples were showing and I think I fell in love a little.

I leaned to the counter and thought about this. How perfect he seemed to be in such a short time. I never expected this, to feel something at first sight, quite literally, but I did. All I could think was how lucky I felt. How much I wanted him to meet Rose, to see what I already knew, that they would get along great. I knew Rose would never let him forget she had seen him nearly naked.

I knew Emmett would joke about that too, a lot. The thought made me happy somehow. I could see Jasper fitting in to our gang nicely. No, perfectly. He was someone like me. The thought made my heart swell and I felt...giddy. The thought of having Jasper around more, doing ordinary things like fixing the house with me was making me feel like I wanted to weep a bit. Just because I was so happy!

_Baby steps, Masen. Don't scare the guy away. Start slow, if you make him run, you'll never forgive yourself and you know it._

I wanted to call Rosalie, but that would have to wait until after breakfast. I looked at his perfect form, preparing our first breakfast together and smiled a bit before speaking.

"Since neither of us is going anywhere today," we had established that we were both free today which was Saturday, "would you go with me to check on Emmett and Rosalie in a few hours when they've woken up?" we had spoken about them too, that someone should go check their flat to see if they were both still alive and well in the morning after the parties.

"Sure, I'd like that." he said as I wrapped my arms around him from the behind and placed my cheek on his shoulder while he was finishing the cooking.

"Then, maybe we could come back here and have some mind blowing sex later?" I asked him in a slight purr I couldn't quite hide.

He froze, for a moment.

"I thought you said that you wouldn't have sex until you had found someone you really liked and wanted to be with?" he asked in an almost whisper.

"Yes, and I'm always a man of my word." I said and I could feel him relax.

"Well then, that does sound like a good deal to me...darlin'." he said and I could hear the widest smile in his voice.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

**AN:** I hope you guys liked it. I actually came up with this idea a few days ago but had no real reason to write it out. Then I remembered there was a contest out there for love-stories without any lemons and I decided to write this for that one. I mean I love my citrus, but sometimes less is more, right?

I dont' mean to offend anyone by my usage of certain words but hey, if you are offended, sorry.

_PS. The person who gets all the movie references right gets a virtual cookie. ;)_


End file.
